Mega Man (character)/Quotes
List of Mega Man's quotes. ''Mega Man 6 *"Mr. X! Why!?"'' *''"We'll stop you! Come on, Rush!"'' ''Mega Man 7 *"Can't this thing go any faster, Auto?? The city is under attack!"'' *''"He won't be loose for long! Once Dr. Light gives Rush and me our new enhancements, Wily is history!"'' *''"You better tell me who you are?"'' *''"Bass...?"'' *''"Dr. Light, what do you think of Bass?"'' *''"No. We are a team. Dr. Light will be glad to fix you up."'' *''"D-Doctor Light! What happened!?"'' *''"Bass...? I can't believe it..."'' *''"I'll make you pay, Wily!!"'' *''"I don't trust you, Wily! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!!"'' *''"I am more than a robot! Die, Wily!"'' (English version) ''Mega Man 8 *"Bass, why must I fight you? We're not enemies!"'' *''"Roll!"'' *''"We'll have to do this some other time, Bass."'' *''"Dr. Light, what is the problem?"'' *''"I understand, Dr. Light. I'm on it."'' *''"Ok!"'' *''"I got it, Doctor!"'' *''"Thank you, Dr. Light!"'' *''"Dr. Wily! Why are you here!?"'' *''"Wait! Wily! I've got to go after him!"'' *''"What's this? A robot? ... It's still alive. I must help it!"'' *''"Yes, Doctor! I've found a robot!"'' *''"Dr. Light, how's it going? Will he be ok?"'' *''"That's good. By the way, what do you make of these?"'' *''"But where is Dr. Wily?"'' *''"What the...?"'' *''"Yes sir! Let's go, Rush!"'' *''"What power...! I've got to go after him!!"'' *''"Wait, who are you!?"'' *''"Proto Man!"'' *''"I don't know."'' *''"(That robot wasn't fighting me with everything he had... I wonder why?)"'' *''"Okay, I'll be careful. Thanks, Proto Man!"'' *''"That must be it over there!"'' *''"I can see it!"'' *''"Waaaahhh!! Ah...!"'' *''"Rush! RUSH! RUSH!!!!"'' *''"Huh?!"'' *''"Rush? Rush..."'' *''"Who are you?"'' *''"Duo, that thing... It's just like the one that I gave to Dr. Light."'' *''"Let's do it!"'' *''"Time to go, Rush!"'' *''"Bass, stop it! I don't want to fight with you!"'' *''"Wait! That's not power! You don't know how dangerous it is!"'' *''"I must prove you are wrong again, Bass!"'' *''"You can't beat me with fake power! Wake up, Bass!"'' *''"Where's this...?"'' *''"D...DUO!"'' *''"Duo, Thanks!, Are you okay?"'' *''"Proto Man! Thanks!"'' *''"Dr. Wily! You must be stopped!"'' *''"That's the same old apology, Wily! Over and over again..."'' *''"Uwaaaah!"'' *''"Roll!"'' *''"Am I alive?"'' *''"Duo..."'' *''"Proto Man!"'' *''"From Duo? What is it?"'' *''"Duo... Me too. Thank you... Duo!"'' *''"You... you're CutMan! Why are you here? Don't you remember what happened last time we fought?"'' *''"Cut that out! CutMan, we don't have to fight."'' *''"WoodMan! Are you still working for Wily?"'' *''"Don't fight me, WoodMan. You have no chance to win."'' ''Mega Man 9 *"Dr. Light, look! It's your robots!"'' *''"For starters, I'm going to do something about those robots!"'' *''"Without a doubt. Don't worry, I'll clear Dr. Light's name!"'' *''"They were scheduled to be scrapped? So why are they going crazy?"'' *''"It was Wily all along!"'' *''"I want you to see something, Wily! This is where you first went wrong! Then this time! And this time! And this time! And this time! And this time! And this time! And this time! And this time!"'' *''"What is it!?"'' *''"Dr. Light!"'' *''"...It may be, but if that's the REAL Dr. Light, then I HAVE to help him!"'' *''"I'm glad that wasn't Dr. Light... But that poor robot..."'' ''Mega Man 10 *"Oh, no! Roll!"'' *''"Leave it to me! I'll stop those robots. I'll find Dr. Wily´s medicine-making machine, and then we can cure Roll and all the other robots!"'' *''"Proto Man!"'' *''"I'd appreciate any help, Proto Man!"'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"Roll!"'' *''"That's great news! I'll go back out there and get those missing pieces!"'' *''"No, I'm great! Use the medicine you have on those who really need it!"'' *''"Unghhh..."'' *''"I should've known this was Dr. Wily's doing all along! I have to...stop...unghh..."'' *''"But Roll, you need it..."'' *''"Thank you, Roll...sit tight. I'll stop Dr. Wily and bring back enough medicine for everyone!"'' *''"I've gotcha now!"'' *''"Um...Dr. Wily? You've got a fever! Did you catch the Roboenza virus, too?"'' *''"I gotta get you to a hospital!"'' ''Mega Man 11 *"I'm heading out, Dr. Light!"'' *''"Mega Man 11!"'' *''"Rush Coil!"'' *"I can take it, Doctor. I wanna do this, no matter the cost. Hook me up!" ''Mega Man & Bass *"Proto Man!"'' *''"I'll handle this! You go to Dr. Light for repairs!"'' *''"No, King, you're wrong! Neither is better or more advanced!"'' (SNES) *''"Proto Man, don't! You might overheat or explode!"'' *''"Let's get out of here! Can you grab on to my shoulder?"'' *''"Superiority, is not the point."'' *''"King, come with me! Dr. Light will be glad to fix you up."'' *''"What!? So, Dr. Wily was the one who created you!?"'' ''Mega Man: The Power Battle *"Yeah, but Dr. Wily got away, again..."'' *''"When will there be world peace?"'' *''"What exactly do robots need?"'' *''"Okay, I will fight for everyone's future."'' ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *"I will keep fighting to bring peace to humans and robots!"'' *''"Noooo! Is it true? Can I really be the same as Wily...? He's right... I destroy his robots with no hesitation! Could I really be as evil and violent as the man I oppose...? I could have negotiated with the robots instead of slaying them... I could have brought peace..."'' *''"T...Thank you, everyone! I will not yield!"'' *''"Under these conditions, Bass? We are both heavily damaged from battle..."'' *''"I don't think you understand. I don't want to fight with you!"'' *''"Alright, if this is what you really want. I... I will fight with you!"'' ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase '''Losing quotes:' *''"It's regrettable, but..."'' *''"How come I lose?"'' ''Marvel vs. Capcom *"Right on! Now, What new powers have I obtained?!"'' *''"Nice attacks, but I like my Mega Buster the best!"'' *''"That was a neat attack! I think I'll try it now!"'' *''"Your Powers are too weak to help me!"'' *''"You need more power? Maybe if you beat me..."'' *''"Why must I fight you? We're not enemies!!"'' *''"I can't let you beat me! I must become better!"'' *''"Dr. Light said I could learn much from fighting!"'' Category:Quotes